


Repairs

by AmBunMustRun



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Doggy Style, Evan gives no shits about the generators, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22851643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmBunMustRun/pseuds/AmBunMustRun
Summary: Carol just wants to repair the damn generator.
Relationships: Evan MacMillan | The Trapper/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Repairs

Carol took a shaky breath as she approached the generator, her trembling hands sliding inside to begin repairing it. No matter how many times she did it, it was always so nerve wracking. What if she messed up? What if she electrocuted herself? She inhaled sharply as she felt sparks strike her fingers, the machine blowing up in her face some. She cursed under her breath. She had to focus! She just had to hope that whoever the killer of the round was, they were preoccupied with another survivor…

She continued to work, listening as the generator slowly came to life. She had thought she was safe. After all, she didn't feel the usual telltale of her heartbeat going crazy-.

A cry of alarm escaped Carol as a large hand covered her mouth, a strong arm wrapping around her middle tightly.

"Scream and die," warned the gruff voice of the Trapper in her ear. A shudder rippled through the woman's entire body, knowing what was about to happen next. This wasn't the first time they did this. Nor would it be the last. But she  _ really _ wished he would at least warn her of his presence somehow before he scared her like that. She nodded slowly, feeling his hand move from her face. "Good girl. Now. Focus on work. Don't let me distract you."

Carol bit her lip as he tore a hole in her jeans, ripping them apart at the seam and exposing her to the cold night air. His large fingers slid against her, heated by her wet flesh. She was gasping, leaning against the generator when he stopped. A whimper left her throat.

"I said focus." The tone in the Trapper's voice left no room for arguing. With trembling hands, the woman went back to working on the machine, swapping gears here and there, crossing wires where she needed to… She cried out when two large digits pushed inside of her, the generator sparking and blowing up unceremoniously in her face from screwing up again. Her walls clenched around him as he paused, waiting for her to get back to it. It was difficult to think of what she needed to do to get those pistons moving with him fingering her.

"Sh-shit, I-I… I can't do this," Carol panted, biting back moans. "What if we get caught this time, Evan?"

Curling his fingers against her g-spot purposefully, relishing in her sharp scream of surprise and pleasure both, the man replied, "Let us get caught. I  _ want _ everyone to know that you are  _ mine _ ." He pressed hard against the one spot, rubbing it in circles, loving how she squeezed and shuddered around him. He loved her whines as she desperately rocked her hips. Whether it was to ride against the torture or get away from it, neither really knew.

"E-Evan, please, I-I… I can't risk them catching- _ mmf! _ " Carol could barely think with the Trapper rubbing her insides. "I can't risk… risk them catching us…! Th-they will never… never trust me again!"

That gave the man pause for the slightest of moments. Flashes of his past came to mind, but he quickly shook them off, sliding his free hand up her sweater and groping her bra clad breast in a bruising manner. He growled lowly in her ear, "Forget them. You don't need them. You only need me." Before she could protest, he started to finger her hard, drawing gasp after breathless gasp from her. "Only me. Nobody else. Just like how it used to be forever and always."

Carol whimpered, both loving and fearing his possessive words. She knew he meant well by them, but the way he said them… It hinted at something terrifying. "E-Evan… w-we talked, mmf, about… about this…!" She whined as his fingers suddenly left her, feeling something much thicker rub at her entrance in their place. "I-I'm a survivor. You're a k-killer… If we get cau-ah!" The Trapper sheathed himself inside of her in one go, her walls clamping down hard around him. It burned, but there was next to no pain.

"I know the risks,  _ Caroline _ ," the Trapper growled against her ear. "And I don't care. If anyone, and I mean  _ anyone _ tries to get between us…" He thrusted roughly inside of the woman, his freed hand going up to her throat, wrapping around the tender flesh deliciously. " _ I will kill them _ ." He started up a pace, thrusting against her, growling and grunting as he fucked her, her body limp against him like a good little ragdoll, head tilted back to better accommodate his large hand.

Caroline couldn't even think anymore. She allowed her mind to slip away, trusting that Evan would protect her should someone inevitably find them coupling. She didn't bother to stop the moans pouring from her mouth, gripping at his rubber overalls to the best of her ability. When their position changed, her face forced against the cold steel of the generator and on shaky knees, she started to cry. Evan was always rough. Always possessive. Always demanding.

Not that she could complain.

It felt amazing each and every time.

The tears rolling down her face were that of pleasure, of overstimulation, not pain or fear. Even when he rammed into her once more, setting a brutal pace to fuck her to once more, it was nothing but pleasure. Broken cries left her lips when she felt one large hand wrap around her, delving between her thighs and rubbing at her clit furiously.

"Evan, Evan,  _ Evaaaan _ …!" Carol sobbed weakly, clawing at the generator to find purchase. She was going to cum. She was going to cum and he wasn't going to stop. She knew that he wouldn't. Not until he finished. Not until every drop of cum inside of his balls was filling her womb.

The large man grunted, rubbing much more furiously, making certain to move his fingers in nice, tight circles around her swollen bud. " _ Cum for me _ ," he growled lowly by her ear. He reveled in her broken sobs as she came, her pussy tightening harshly around his thrusting cock. He kept thrusting, kept the pace, brutal and harsh, wanting to make her an absolute  _ mess _ of a woman. She always became so beautiful when she started to  _ beg _ . Started to plead for him to finish, to fill her up.

Too bad for her that he was nice and pent up this time around.

The Trapper heard a sharp gasp nearby. He didn't make any obvious notions that he heard the sound, but he did glance over. Watching the spectacle from behind one of the many trees around the Estate, one of the other survivors had caught them in the act. He grinned sadistically under his mask. They weren't moving from their spot. They were  _ watching _ .

Evan lifted Carol then, pressing her back to his chest as he dragged the bottom hem of her green sweater up her torso, touching and feeling every inch of pale flesh before lifting her bra, revealing her soft, tender breasts. He gripped one roughly, drawing a pleasure filled cry from her lips. He knew that the audience was enjoying the view. There was no denying the tent in their pants.

_ Evan loved to show her off like this. _

The killer loved to show off what was his. Especially when it came to Carol. He breathed heavily against her neck, licking his lips. "One of your little buddies is watching," he murmured into her ear. "Larger guy, full beard, wearing a dark jacket."

"J-Jeff…" Carol whimpered. She squeaked when Evan thrusted particularly hard up into her. She tilted her head back against his shoulder. "Th-that's his name…"

"Well, he's enjoying the show," smirked Evan, glancing at the male in hiding. His face was burning bright red, and that visible erection had become straining. "I think you  _ moaning _ his name like a little  _ harlot _ made him much more excited."

"Nn, I'm sorry," the woman whined. "I-I just wanted to make sure that you knew who he was." She mewled as the man kneaded her breast, two large fingers pinching and rolling her nipple between them. "F-fuck, Evan…"

Evan chuckled under his face. "You are such a good girl, moaning for me. Keep it up, make sure your friend gets a nice, good view of this. I want him to  _ know _ you belong to  _ me _ ."

Carol whimpered, arching her back into his touch. She didn't want to admit to it - hell, she wouldn't admit to it - but she was thoroughly enjoying being on display like this. So much so that she was easily wetting Evan's cock more and more, making the noises that formed between them much louder, much more  _ lewd. _ She was thrashing slightly, panting. "I-I'm gonna cum…!" she whimpered out.

" _ Moan for me _ ," Evan growled, pressing the mouth of his mask flush to her neck. "Moan for me and me alone. Make that pathetic  _ maggot _ wish that he was me right now."

"Evan! Evan, Evan, please, oh god, oh  _ fuck _ !" the woman sobbed. She came around him all over again. The man didn't stop. He didn't care. Though she could tell that he was getting close as well.

Sure enough, a few more harsh thrusts later, he was spilling over inside of her, groaning against her as he filled her with his cum. Once he was done filling her, he slowly lifted her weak form off of his cock. He grinned a wicked grin at the sight of their combined fluids escaping her swollen pussy. He carefully rested her against the cold generator, nodding in approval before tucking away his cock. "You. Me. Next time,  _ focus on the generator _ ," he growled, using his cleaver to tilt the woman's chin up. He loved the drunk look on her face as she nodded. "Good girl. Now, rest. Your teammates will do all the work."

As if on cue, three generators all roared to life, one after the other. The distraction Carol provided certainly worked in their favor.

"I will be seeing you," Evan hummed, beginning to leave.

"I love you," Carol managed to gasp out.

The man paused before chuckling under his breath. A declaration of love? Right in front of her teammate? How bold.

_ Just like she used to be _ .

"And I you. Now hush. Rest." With that, Evan left.

Carol, thoroughly fucked and simply exhausted now, slumped against the generator, sliding to rest in the divet between the machine and the tree it sat beside. Even as Jeff approached, surely to ask what the actual hell just happened there, she couldn't be bothered to keep her eyes open. With a smile, she slipped away into sleep.


End file.
